Currently there are many known storage devices which are suitable for storing different types of articles or products. For example, there are numerous devices for storing perishable items such as fruit or vegetables. Such storage devices include waxed or unwaxed cartons where the cartons are either in of a tray or two-piece format. Usually the cartons are configured so that they are shop ready to reduce unnecessary waste. However these cartons are non returnable and are discarded by the shop or end user.
There are also numerous storage devices for storing footwear, such as shoes, sandals, boots and the like. Storage devices suitable for storing footwear include for example, shoe racks, organizers, rolling plinths and so forth. However these devices are open to the surrounding environment, consequently the stored footwear is exposed to ambient dust particles and are prone to damage. For these reasons, it is preferable to store such items in sealed containers.
Examples of known sealed storage devices include cardboard and clear plastic boxes or containers. Such devices are also suitable for storing other items such as articles of clothing or bedding. Conventional design of such boxes or containers facilitates stacking so that the containers are able to be stacked one on top of the other. However, with such a stacked arrangement it is first necessary to remove the container from the stack in order to access the item contained within. Further problems regarding ventilation of footwear and space wastage when storing or transporting the containers also arise.